The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 498,436 filed on Aug. 16, 2001 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shower stalls and, more particularly, to a shower stall with integral tanning lights on the interior thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The perfect, golden tan is a pursuit of many. Much time, effort and money are spent outdoors, in tanning booths, and on special lotions and oils to generate and maintain the ideal tan. However, many people simply do not have the time to spend in such pursuits, but desire a great tan nonetheless. Such time is necessary whether lying outdoors, driving to a tanning salon, or rubbing in lotions. Even the lucky user who has their own personal tanning bed or booth in their own home, must spend time in such;devices while doing nothing else.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,113, issued in the name of Friedrich Wolff, describes an apparatus for treatment of humans with ultraviolet rays
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,554, issued in the name of Friedrich Wolff, describes an apparatus for producing ultraviolet radiation for tanning or therapeutic reasons
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,796, issued in the name of Walter Kratz, describes a tanning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,184, issued in the name of Friedrich Wolff, describes a full-sized skin tanning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,568, issued in the name of John S. Doty, describes a tanning bed apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,069, issued in the name of Thomas Justel, et al, describes a low pressure mercury discharge lamp for tanning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,454, issued in the name of Pierre Couture, describes an apparatus and method for heating at a distance by light radiance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,835, issued in the name of Jorge M. Parra, describes ultraviolet treatment and purification system.
Consequently, a there exists a need for a means by which a golden tan may be obtained in a concurrent manner with other everyday activities in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved means of obtaining a tan.
It is a feature of the present invention to allow a means of obtaining a tan while taking a shower.
It is a feature of the present invention to include the features of a tanning booth and a shower in one integral unit.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a shower stall with integral tanning lights is provided. The shower stall has two tanning light units mounted on two adjacent walls of the shower, each containing tanning bulbs behind tempered glass panels. The panels are securely fastened with waterproof gasketing, and are flush mounted into the bath or shower unit stall wall. A waterproof control panel provides for control of the tanning lights and utilizes a timer to prevent over exposure. Other components necessary for proper operation, such as ballasts, reflectors, wiring and the like are mounted behind the shower or bath stall wall, in the wall stud cavity. The invention is intended for use in new construction or during major bathroom remodeling.
The use of the present invention allows a user to acquire a deep, golden tan while taking a shower in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.